


Whumptober 2020 #23

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Exhaustion, Juice - Freeform, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Magmoto, Passing Out, Sleep Deprivation, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: WHAT’S A WHUMPEE GOT TO DO TO GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE?Prompt- Exhaustion
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Whumptober 2020 #23

By the time Gordon was cleared to leave, it was almost midnight. The doctor stressed that if any of the symptoms returned they should come back to the hospital immediately.

“I’m driving.” Thomas stated.

Gordon rubbed his face, “For once I agree with you.”

“Tired?”

“Is it that hard to notice?”

“Not really.” Thomas shrugged as he started the car, “You’re barely standing.”

“Well that’s what happens when I get poisoned.”

“We’re going back to your house.” Thomas glanced at Gordon, “And I’m staying the night. No arguing.”

“I don’t have the energy to.”

“You’re drinking some juice too.”

“Okay.”

“Then going to bed.”

Gordon sighed, “Don’t I have…”

“You got poisoned! Tanaka’s given you the next couple days off. And I am not letting you anywhere near your paperwork.” 

“Why did I even get poisoned?” Gordon groaned.

“I’m not sure. Tanaka texted me. But, my phone died before I could read it.”

“Of course it did.” Gordon smiled and closed his eyes for a moment.

“We’re here.”

Gordon jolted awake, “What? I just closed my eyes for a second.”

Thomas grinned, “Pretty sure that it was longer than that.”

“Clearly.”

Both got out of the car, with Gordon sticking close to Thomas. They made it up the stairs and into the bedroom. Thomas left Gordon upstairs while he went to get some juice. Only to run back up when he heard a thump.

He found Gordon sitting against the bed, passed out. Thomas checked Gordon over for any obvious injuries. Gordon stirred while he was doing so.

“Are you okay?”

Gordon paused, “I’m fine. Just tired.”

“You just passed out. I’m going to help you get out of your clothes. Then I’m going to tuck you in and get some juice.”

No response came from Gordon as Thomas patiently helped him out of his clothes before tucking him into bed. Placing his phone on charge, he left to resume pouring the apple juice. By the time he handed the mug to Gordon, the phone was charged enough to be turned on.

“Tanaka did text.”

Gordon took a sip of juice, “What does it say?”

“That Roy poisoned you… because he wanted to get with me?”

“Of course. All my problems stem from you.”

Thomas shed his own clothes before turning off the light and slipping into bed behind Gordon. Who, put the mug down on the side table. Then rolled onto his back.

“I take it you want to sleep?” Thomas settled down on Gordon’s chest.

Gordon was already out.

**Author's Note:**

> PR: This is probably the first fic so far that is almost definitely going to be fluff. Right?  
> Me: hehe  
> PR: F*ck.  
> (later)  
> PR: Huzzah! Continuity! So, how is this going to be whumpy?  
> Me: Gordon's tired af, let's make him pass out.  
> PR: Okay then.


End file.
